


New Way Home

by aoiselina



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Baking, Charles's Unhappy Childhood, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Frist Kiss, Holidays, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective!Erik, Protectiveness, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiselina/pseuds/aoiselina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xavier大宅里的圣诞节（写自2011年11月）。充满了节日气息；有充满保护欲的Erik；结尾感情浮动较大，有关于对爱的领悟。节日系列第一篇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Way Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).
  * A translation of [New Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537646) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> 标题和结尾都来自Foo Fighters的同名歌曲。

Erik从未真正了解过圣诞节，其中一个理由——一个挺重要的理由——严格上来说他是犹太人。另一个理由，他并没有在圣诞节时对待同胞们所需要的那种温暖与善意。贺卡与那些关于爱心啊慷慨啊的想法，迄今为止并没能感染到活在暴力与复仇之中的Erik。  
  
这也是为什么，当他在寒冷的十二月早晨晨跑完后，当他发现整幢大宅被灯串与花圈装饰时，他整个人愣在原地并怀疑Charles Xavier什么时候找到了一个可以扭转现实的变种人，因为眼前这幕这绝不可能出现在他的生命中。  
  
他冒险地穿过了大门，躲避着那些绿色植物的卷须，朝着房间里传出声音的方向走去，谨慎小心地。然后他发现Charles和孩子们被一堆闪闪发光的物体包围 着。其中一些看上去像雪花，或是驯鹿，又或是面颊饱满粉红的小人儿。当然还有更加可怕的玩意儿，被Sean戳一下就会发出音乐声。  
  
“你知道我们该做什么吗？”Raven说，“唱颂歌。Sean绝对适合。”  
  
“我也知道一些曲子——”  
  
“我们知道你知道哪些曲子，Alex，而且没人想听——”  
  
“你们这些家伙，我不是想帮忙嘛。那Hank呢？让Hank当圣诞老人绝对棒极了。”  
  
“我真的觉得不该——”  
  
“拜托，”Charles笑着说，“可以唱颂歌，但不会让Alex决定我们的歌单，也许Hank可以——”  
  
“教授，我宁愿不——”  
  
“来嘛，大脚！”  
  
“——你们可以继续讨论下去，行吗？我很快回来。”Charles站起来，脸颊上还沾着一些闪烁的亮粉，然后走到Erik所站的位置因为他似乎已经忘了怎样行走。  
  
“你好，”Charles说，“我想我们应该过一次像样的圣诞节，你不觉得吗？他们大部分从没有机会过一次真正的节日，而且他们现在很努力，还有——Erik，我能听到你的想法，你知道的。”  
  
“你说过你绝不会在没有我许可的时候读心。”  
  
“是的，但你的思想在对我大喊。”  
  
“抱歉。”显然他应该更加安静地思考。这很难，因为除了这喜气的节日气息带来的困惑，他的目光还接触到Charles脸上沾着的亮粉，这很让人分心。他真的很想伸手将它擦掉。  
  
然而他将两只手放在身后，“我要去……冲凉。所以我该走了，然后……冲凉。”  
  
“好吧。”Charles说，看上去被逗乐了。可恶。“如果你想，你可以帮我们整理那些装饰物，我是说之后。我担心我买多了。”  
  
“绝不，”Erik嘀咕着，然后逃开了。身后传来从音乐盒里发出的“铃儿响叮当”的清脆乐声，一直流淌到楼梯。带着刚才对那双蔚蓝色双眸的回忆，他去冲了凉。  
  
事情只变得更加糟糕。  
  
Hank的移动光显示器颇有创意，而Erik不得不忍受着窗外那缤纷闪烁的频闪灯光效，直到一个小时前他走到实验室对Hank说“不。”Hank在停止尝 试躲到桌子底下企图避开Erik的怒火后，不停向他道歉。此时这些移动的灯光移到了宅子的另一头，而另一头的Sean似乎并不介意。  
  
去购物的Angel和Raven带着一些彩色布料回来，Angel用此证明了她在将布料转变成真实物品上有出乎意料的天赋——换句话说，她用它们做成了给 大家的圣诞节袜子。她甚至缝上了每个人的名字。而Raven则戴着糖果手杖形状的闪亮耳环，偶尔将耳朵舒展成小精灵的尖耳，以练习之名。  
  
Erik决定延长晨跑的时间。如果他有够疲惫，他不会再注意到那些围绕在楼梯扶手上的花环，或者乐声——他拒绝将它称为音乐——给他的日常生活带来持久性痛苦的圣诞节热门曲目。  
  
有一阵子，与Charles的夜间下棋时间成了他的慰藉；节日的气息还未侵袭到他们的共享空间，Erik发现他很期待他们的谈话、棋盘上的挑战、结束每一天的传统方式。然而他并没在如爆米花般的花环与微型雪球中找到片刻宁静。  
他的视线越过棋盘，落在那再熟悉不过的、半笑不笑的脸上，Charles只有在计划着某些自我牺牲的举措时才会露出这种表情。一些Erik从未预料到的走棋方式，优雅又具毁灭性。他感到心脏有一阵微小的跳动。  
  
他没将这种感觉当做什么，因为他不愿往深处想。但它依旧缭绕在他心间，如同沾在脸颊一侧的亮粉，像是Charles在起身去倒水前指尖轻柔碰触到他的手时，又或是一些抽象遥远的念头。  
  
不过事实上，Charles看上去已经染上了节日精神错乱综合征，Erik在某个晚上来到书房时才发现这一点。如往常般，他会为了夜间的棋盘游戏将Charles从一堆堆书中挖出来。当Erik轻触上门框（Charles工作时喜欢将门敞开），但没有往他那里看去。  
Charles，却并非如往常那样欢迎他，而是将头发从眼前撩到一边然后朝着他所在的方向宣布“水果蛋糕！”  
  
Erik继而作出回复，“呃……苹果馅奶酪卷？”  
如果这是某种离奇的甜点命名挑战，他很乐意陪他玩下去，虽然他希望Charles解释下游戏规则。  
  
Charles盯着他，然后发出一声哄笑，“抱歉！我只是在试着思考一些我们还没尝试过的节日传统。还有，唔，香蕉布丁。”  
  
“香蕉布丁？你确定？还有，你是否对热带水果有某种奇怪的痴迷？香蕉，菠萝……”现在他正幻想着Charles吃香蕉的场景。  
好吧，看来他在他们开始下棋前得再去冲一次凉了。还得是非常冷的冷水澡。  
  
“显然，我喜欢热带水果。你觉得我们能在水果蛋糕上放菠萝吗？”  
  
“我认为你可以在水果蛋糕上放任何你想放的东西。这不就是重点？”  
  
“唔，”Charles说，“好吧，那么，我会的。你得一起为了最终成果分享责任。”  
  
“我不会为了你对水果蛋糕的五分钟热度负责，Charles。”  
  
“当然。还有，轮到你了。嘲讽我的香蕉布丁不能算，懂吗。”  
  
“我懂。”  
  
“但你什么都没说。”  
  
“我知道。只是在让你享受一点悬念。”  
  
Charles面露介于惊愕与沮丧之间，但仍然有着难以置信的吸引力。  
“我可以轻而易举地知道你在想什么。”  
  
“但你不会。”感谢上帝，Charles十分有道德底线，除非Erik的邀请他绝不会试图打破承诺。“黑棋，还是白棋？”  
  
“白棋。还有如果我赢了这局你得告诉我你在想什么，然后帮我做水果蛋糕。”  
  
Erik为此考虑了几秒。他完全没有做其中任何一件事的心理准备，前者是因为他再也无法直视Charles，或香蕉。后者仅仅是因为他无法想象自己制作水果蛋糕的画面。  
  
但Charles正对他微笑，台灯暖黄色的灯光照上在他那仿若星蓝宝石的瞳孔，然后他失去了任何还价的能力，甚至是想出稍微机智点的回复。  
  
所以他只能想办法不输掉游戏。“好吧。”  
  
这是他们搏斗最激烈的游戏之一，在他的车，Charles的王，以及两枚兵卒之间展开一场非常戏剧性的斗争。但他确实赢了，之后花了几小时在床上辗转周折，想象自己若是输了会发生什么。  
  
翌日，当大家正在吃早餐时，Erik等Charles啜了口茶后，才若有所思地提议，“薄荷冰激凌。”  
  
Charles，直到他能再次呼吸时，反驳道，“大黄草莓派。”  
于是孩子们用围观疯子的眼神望着他俩，Erik有点想发笑。他从未习惯过笑，除非在一些特殊情况里——直到他遇见Charles Xavier。  
  
这些日子里他仍不常笑——他发自内心的笑声让他自己都感到诧异——但他愿意笑笑。比他想象中的还要愿意。  
  
「你是故意的。」Charles看着他，并不太生气地谴责道。显然他并没有打破他的承诺；他只是让对方听到自己的想法，并没有跑到Erik的脑子里去。尽管Erik可以为此鸡蛋里挑骨头，他并不打算这么做。与之相反地，他给出了答复。  
  
「所以？」  
  
「……好吧。要不今晚来场复赛？」  
  
「当然。」  
  
“还有……果仁糖。”  
  
“果仁糖能算甜点？”  
  
“是的，”Erik断然道，尽管他不确定在什么场合下吃果仁糖。  
  
“怎么了，”Raven问她兄长，“你们俩在干什么？”  
  
“没什么！”Charles急切地否认，视线转向Erik寻求帮助。Erik挑了下眉。  
  
「她是你妹妹；你得回答她。」  
  
「你不知道她现在正在思考些什么！她以为你和我之间——」Charles蓦地停下，Erik强忍住让他继续说完的冲动，以及是什么导致Charles突然脸红。  
  
“他没有，”Charles扬了扬嗓音对Raven说，“以及是的，多谢你的关心，但我现在得去厨房做其他事。”  
然后他落荒而逃，这样敏捷的逃跑速度让Erik思忖了一秒，揣摩Charles开发出第二种超能力的可能性。  
  
Raven看向Erik，张了张嘴又合上，但开始窃笑，带着一种夸张的愉悦。Erik决定在这个时刻选择撤退战术，随后也离开了——在Raven发现她的叉子缠在餐刀上打了个死结之前。  
  
水果蛋糕于晚餐后出现在了餐桌上，完全没有丝毫Erik的功劳。孩子们的反应从“怎么又是水果蛋糕？”到“还不赖嘛！”  
Erik假装对此不感兴趣，但那晚还是偷溜到厨房，原本打算悄悄尝一小块，结果却扫荡了余下蛋糕的大半块。它很美味。  
  
事后，没有人提及那晚的水果蛋糕小偷，但几天之后，他发现第二块水果蛋糕出现在自己的床头。  
  
那一块也很美味，并且他不想与他人分享。它是他的。  
  
他不确定自己何时起对水果蛋糕萌生出一种情结，倘若他对自己很诚实，他怀疑这也许与Charles在经历了厨房事件后常对他露出的笑容有关。

几天之后，有人给大宅里的所有门都挂上了槲寄生。Charles，他的目光接触到Erik的表情后，脸涨得通红，“抱歉，绝对不是我挂在这里的，我发誓，我确定他们只是想有个嘲笑的机会，我很抱歉，我得走了——！”他跑开了，然后花了一整个上午把这些家伙取下来。  
  
Erik站在那儿凝视着他，并没有给予答复的机会。这或许是件好事，因为他不确定自己会说什么，也许最终什么都不会说。  
  
他好奇如果自己将槲寄生从Charles手里接过，重新挂回它原来的位置，是否会遭到Charles的反对。不论对方会不会再次脸红，然后讲完那句让Erik思考很久的话，或者不会。反正Charles的唇已经占据了他飘忽不定的思想。  
  
这回，他花了更长的时间冲凉。那之后，所有的槲寄生在他出现时都消失了。他告诉自己不要为它们的消失感到失望，假装他没有谎言。  
  
与水果蛋糕不同的是，极具危险性的圣诞颂歌计划并未付诸于行动，这点让Erik十分感激。事实上他们之中唯一能真正唱歌的只有Charles，虽然他说自己不会。  
  
Erik清楚这无论如何都是谎话，因为某个清晨他结束晨跑后在小跑到后门钱有经过厨房，他听到Charles轻柔的歌声。  
  
这听上去是首传统又恬静的老歌，Erik不知道的曲子。Charles不是音乐神童，他也不会因他的嗓音出名，但他的声音依然美丽。飘渺、轻缓而友好，蔓延到每一个角落，仿佛他一直都在微笑。  
Erik只想屏住呼吸凝听，因为Charles还未注意到他并且他从未听他唱过，他怎么会不知道Charles能唱歌？  
  
但Charles嗅出了他的存在，他略作停顿，脸有点发红，“抱歉！我没想到已经有人醒了；你需要什么吗？”  
  
“不，还有别因为我在这儿就停下。”他斜靠在桌旁，将自己原本的计划忘得一干二净，他目睹Charles收集起一堆数量可观的食材。  
  
“你不会真的指望我在你出现的时候唱歌吧？对了，能帮忙拿出饼干托盘吗？”  
  
“当然。”它们漂浮到Charles腰部的位置，Charles将它们从半空中托住然后露出一笑。“谢谢。”  
  
“不客气。为什么不？”  
  
“什么‘为什么不’？喔。真不是因为你的缘故。我只是……不在人们面前唱歌。帮忙预热下烤箱？”  
  
“没问题。你怎么在凌晨五点烤饼干？”  
  
“好吧，如果我不这么做就不算是给大家起床后的惊喜了，不是吗？除了你，我开始怀疑你从不睡觉。”  
  
“充足的睡眠是奢侈品。为什么不在人们面前唱？”  
  
“因为我唱得没那么好。而我厌恶以不完美的形象出现在别人面前，你懂的。”Charles再次微笑，尽管他的措辞中隐匿着一些尖锐的东西，并非傲慢或虚荣作祟，尽管Charles完全有傲慢的资本，但并不是这个原因。  
Erik不确定它是什么——毫无疑问Charles从不自我怀疑，这太荒唐了——他困惑是什么让Charles认为他不愿听他唱歌。因为Erik，确定一定以及肯定地，愿意。  
  
然而Charles凌晨五点起床——其实是五点之前，他在这里已经待了有一会儿了——试图让大家今天过得更愉快些，这是他们从未有过的节日经历中的一小个 环节。Erik也不理解他的做法，但如果要说谁会为大家这么做，非Charles莫属。Charles是Erik生命中唯一一个告诉他自己值得被拯救的 人，唯一一个。  
  
厨房里有股饼干与茶混合的香味，Charles偶尔会停下手中的活儿，喝一口用他那最古老的、缺了手柄的马克杯泡的茶。Erik坐在桌边围观他烤饼干，看 他卷起那件过分宽大的毛衣的袖管，他没有穿鞋只穿了保暖袜，确保他的脚不直接碰触到冰凉的地板。Erik忘了继续晨跑，坐在这里真是该死的舒服。  
  
当Charles需要更多的饼干托板时，Erik没等他开口就将它们从橱柜中“拿”出，Charles便对他示以微笑。Erik会感到那股微妙的暖流再次袭来，在他胸膛深处涌动着。  
  
过了一会儿，Charles又开始唱起了歌儿，轻声的，几乎被淹没在他的呼吸声中。在他察觉Erik正凝视自己时又不争气地脸红，但没有停下。当Charles寻到一首Erik也听过的歌时，他会跟着轻哼起来。  
  
圣诞树出现的这天（过分高大的它几乎要撞破天花板），Erik表示，“我不会帮你装饰这颗怪物，你得知道。”  
Charles露出一个感伤的表情，“把这当做训练，那些装饰品里含有金属，金属的钩子……”  
  
“Charles，你明明清楚我是犹太人。”虽说他差不多放弃了对神的任何信仰——但仍然，为一睹Charles现在的表情完全值得。  
  
“我非常抱歉——Erik，我应该提前问你的——真的很抱歉，你当然不需要帮任何忙，如果你愿意我甚至可以把这些东西撤下——”他指的是那些闪闪发亮、在Erik看不到的时候数量每夜增加的装饰品。  
  
“Charles,”他开口，起初还觉得挺有意思的，但Charles现在看上去很消沉，仿佛他为忽略了这点感到伤心，“没有关系，我不介意你的节日精神（holiday spirit）。”不过这并不是他的理由。  
  
“我真的很抱歉。”  
  
Erik叹息道，“我真的不介意。”我不介意，我发誓。他试图让脑中每一个字清晰可见，让他的想法比往常喧闹，他确信Charles听到了他心中所想的，因为那双珠宝盒般闪耀的眼眸充满了惊喜。  
  
「Erik，你——想让我听见那句话？」  
  
「是的。」  
  
「谢谢。」  
  
「那么你懂我的意思了，对么？」  
  
“但我仍然不会帮你装饰那棵树。”  
  
「是的，你也知道我对此还是很抱歉。」  
  
“你不会把这摊子丢给我和孩子们吧？你了解这会带来可怕的后果。而且我需要比我更高的人帮我。”  
  
「你不需要。」  
  
“用你娇小的体格当借口对付我是作弊，Charles。”  
  
「我知道，我只是——」Charles轻咬下唇，欲言又止，然后带有期盼地询问，“是的，但这样作弊行得通吗？”  
  
Erik只能做出让步，在对方蓝眼睛与哀怨脸的攻势下他不会赢。  
  
“好吧。但如果那些装饰品最终都变形了，你得怪你自己。”  
  
“我可以承受，”Charles笑道，Erik几乎沉沦在他迷人的笑容中，忘了他之后又说了什么。当晚，在充满欢笑的气氛中大家顺利完成了圣诞树的装饰工作，装饰品的损失被减到最小。

平安夜这天，Charles在晚餐后人间蒸发，只神秘地留下一句，“我得去拿点东西。很快回来。”Erik差点儿就要偷偷跟上他了，但他不想因此搞砸Charles精心准备的惊喜。  
  
取而代之的，他漫步到书房，审视着那堆多年积累下来的、种类繁多的书籍。Charles的口味不拘一格，Erik的视线从马基雅维利转向T.H.怀特、从 T.S.艾略特再到罗伯特·海因莱因。事实上Erik并不讶异，他能轻易在脑中描绘出Charles沉浸于科幻小说世界中的画面，以及他对书中那些构建美 好未来的乐观念头的痴迷程度。  
  
大宅外的黑色天际透过窗注视他，闪烁的繁星似乎也正等待某件事情降临，它们想留意他接下来会做些什么。  
  
这冻人的温度持续了一周，但始终没有降雪。草儿的叶片在月光下泛着光，但它们无法向Erik倾诉它们的期盼。  
  
楼下的孩子们自娱自乐，圣诞节的乐声过于响亮，而他独自待在书房里只因Charles不在这儿。即便屋里的书籍不断地向他发出无声的邀请、楼梯间回荡着声 声喧嚣，孤独感仍然侵袭了他，因为Charles不在这儿。这是从何时开始的？从何时开始他不再满足于一个人待着，只有和Charles一起时才获得快 乐？  
  
此刻他正和马基雅维利，这位年迈又熟悉的朋友，进行一场辩论，同时还有海因莱因参与。也许他该尝试多交新朋友，通过了解Charles去寻找他眼中的那片景色。  
  
他突然听到楼下传来一阵轰响，紧接而来的是惊天动地的吼声，大宅的火警铃在同一时间响起。  
  
等他冲到楼下时，他没见哪里有着火，但有一棵已经被烧焦·曾华丽一时的圣诞树横躺在大客厅门口，还有破损的闪亮装饰物和难以识别的装饰画和所有闪着危险火花的东西，以及灭火器残留在各处的白色粉末，沾在树上、地毯上、孩子们身上。  
  
Erik尝试以礼貌用语询问情况，但他失败了，“见鬼的刚才发生了什么？！”  
  
“呃，”Hank回答，“好吧，是Alex的错——”  
  
“烤箱是你的功劳，野人！”  
  
“烤箱？”Erik转身看向厨房，并且，是的，破碎的玻璃遍地撒落还有——烤箱破了一个洞？  
  
“给我解释清楚。现在。”  
  
“呃……”Hank石化，Raven推了他一把，然后接过解释的工作。  
  
“他们只是想看看Hank用他的脚扔棒球有多快——”  
  
“对着圣诞树？”  
  
“不……它本应该被扔向窗外……但Hank失手了，结果砸中烤箱……”  
  
她解释了厨房变成这副惨状的来龙去脉，但并没说明那颗倒在门口有如经历了世界末日的死树。  
  
“继续。”  
  
“好吧……Alex正好在路中间，他想躲闪，但他可能太恐慌了……”Alex这时正想往Hank身后躲，自以为他可以避开Erik的怒火袭击。此刻，充当背景的壁炉正喷发出愤怒的螺旋焰。  
  
“你们，”他发出嘶声，“把这里清理干净——全部——在他回来之前。或者我会亲自把你们——”  
  
“Erik,” 他背后响起Charles的嗓音，“为什么用人身伤害威胁他们？”  
  
Erik转过身，尝试把自己当成一座壅以阻止Charles看到厨房里的一片残骸。Charles比他矮很多；这也许行得通。  
  
这当然行不通。谁都能注意到那颗圣诞树消失了，哪怕不提它倒在了门口并挡住了半个楼梯。Charles推开Erik的肩膀，他的双眼瞪大，就像一位罗马市民初次参观西哥特人的部落。  
  
“大家都没事吧？发生什么了？”  
  
毫无疑问，这是他的第一个问题，Erik暗想。不是所谓的“这是谁的责任”或“你们这群白痴为什么决定毁掉圣诞树？”不，Charles只想知道大家是否安然无恙。  
  
“我们很抱歉，”Sean盯着自己的脚尖说，“其实是……那颗球……在厨房里……然后Alex把它点着了……但我们把它弄出来了……然后灭火器……结果就变成这样了。”  
  
“可以再重复一次吗，”Charles问，“用词把省略号填上？”  
  
这次的解释消耗了更长时间。Charles什么也没说，Erik无法从他表情中读出情绪，这很令人介意，因为Charles从来不摆扑克脸，总将所有的情绪写在脸上。Erik，很遗憾地，难以理解，他的面无表情究竟代表什么。  
  
Sean说完后，Charles做了一次深呼吸，说，“好吧，谢谢。你们可以开始清扫这里吗——要小心点，地上到处都是碎玻璃——我很快会加入你们，等我把一些东西移走。”  
  
孩子们望着他。Raven终于当着Erik的面鼓起勇气，“你不生气？”  
Erik也难以置信，想问同样的问题——他最清楚Charles花了多大精力为孩子们奉上完美的圣诞节。  
  
“生气能帮到什么吗，”Charles注意到了，“如果我对你们大吼大叫？还有，我完全相信你们现在已经很自责了。我能感受到。”  
  
最后一句玩笑话并没起到什么作用，但无论如何笑容再次回到他们脸上，他们无比庆幸地意识到实至名归的惩罚不会落到自己头上。  
  
“我很快回来。”Charles收集起掉落在地的烤博饼，然后一路顺着楼梯的方向去捡残留的树枝。  
  
他离开众人视线后的一秒，Erik对孩子们露出恐吓的目光，“你、们、要、处、理、好、这、里。”  
他们无一人言语，只是一齐拼命点头。完美。  
  
“我会去厨房，”Erik对他们说，“试着修复那里。如果你们有问题，问我。不要去麻烦他。明白？”  
  
又是点头。  
  
“很好。”Erik语罢，然后悄然离开，去看他有什么办法修复烤箱。  
  
结论是，Hank扔球的速度见鬼的快。烤箱直接被穿透了，Erik可以把锯齿状的金属弄回去，但他不认为这之后他还会继续用烤箱。至少墙上没破洞，他想，然后近乎残忍地弯曲了金属。  
  
让事情变得更糟糕些，Charles在烤箱里留了馅饼盘和饼干托盘，上面也出现了几个洞。  
  
他失去了对时间的追踪，双目凝视馅饼盘，思索他是否该为Charles买些新的，这样是不是就能抹去他那令人不安的面无表情的神色。然后Raven进来了，惦着脚尖绕过那些碎片残渣。  
  
“Erik?”  
  
“怎么了?” Erik厉声问，随即抛开他那所谓的“买了新的馅饼盘是否能让Charles重新微笑”的幻想，然后使他的腔调变得和善些，因为他挺喜欢Raven的，真的。“你需要什么？”  
  
“好吧……”Raven看上去有点别扭，但她没有在他的注视下后退，“我们只是在想……你看见Charles了吗？我和Hank讨论了下然后……我们和其他人确认了下……没人见到他。我们把树那块清理干净了，我知道他当时在哪儿，是他帮我把那些灯……”  
  
但这是至少两小时前的事了。Erik望着她，感到一阵疑虑沿着他的脊背盘曲而上。“他不在那里，你有去——”  
  
“我书房看过了，还有他的我是，Hank去查了实验室，我想。还有车库，他说所有车子都在那里。”Raven皱眉，一阵令人不寒而栗的蓝色迅速爬上她的身体，“我们还以为你知道。”  
  
“我不。”这个事实让他更恼怒了。他应该知道的。如果哪天Charles需要什么，但他不在附近呢？另外让他恼火的事实是孩子们都以为他总能猜到Charles的去处，但他不能生气，因为他确实一直都想知道Charles会在哪儿。  
  
“好吧。别吓到其他人。我会去……”去做什么？再去找他吗？Charles会因为Erik的搜寻而神奇地出出现在他眼前吗？  
  
但Raven说了“谢谢，”然后满心希冀地盯着他，好似她觉得确实如此，Erik咬了下下唇，然后放下馅饼盘，往Charles卧室的方向走。也许Charles受够了他们，打算回卧室睡觉，并决定忽略Raven的敲门声。Erik不会怪他的。  
  
但当他敲门时，里面没有动静。他盯着门锁直到它自己打开为止，然后走进屋内，只是想确认，屋内没有那双蓝眼睛和那迷人的口音的存在。  
  
站在房中，Erik看了看那被枕头覆盖的床——为什么Charles需要这么多枕头？难道他不能一次枕一个吗？——在确认了Charles没被这些充斥着 柔软羽毛的蓬松东西吞入腹中后，他从房间退出。他不会因闯入卧室而产生罪恶感——忧虑胜过Charles先前强加给他的各种道德谴责——但他确实为了别的 感到有罪，当他注意到Charles的蓝色丝绸床单与他眼瞳的颜色完全匹配时，他瞬间遐想起那白洁的肌肤衬着这蓝色的背景会是怎样一番风景。  
  
Charles不在图书馆，或他的书房，这个如往常般充斥着文学风暴的住所，然后他花了几秒钟确认Charles是否会被倒下的书籍淹没致死。但没有。  
  
他不在厨房，他也没有回到起居室帮孩子们一起清理剩下的瓦砾碎屑，Raven站在那儿对他投去疑惑的一睹，Erik短暂地摇摇头，然后跑回门厅，因为他现在真的开始担心起来了，虽然只有一丁点儿，但这感觉一直持续着。  
  
他甚至检查了他自己的卧室，以防万一。也许Charles出于某种原因到这里来找他，或许想劝说Erik帮他去买新的装饰品，或是一起喝一杯，或纯粹因为Charles喜欢Erik的陪伴，这个事实让Erik困惑许久，不过他乐意接受。  
  
Charles在自己的陪伴下足够放松，足够到他愿意在他面前唱歌，他没由来地想到。这是个不错的想法，它甚至让Erik不由地发笑，尽管脸上仍挂着隐约的担忧。  
  
但是不，Charles没有在这儿等他。不过，有一样东西正静静坐在Erik的床头。是一套国际象棋。  
  
这不仅仅是一套国际象棋。棋盘、棋子，全都由金属制成，黑棋与白棋镶上优雅的装饰花纹，抛光打磨过的钢和铜上泛着点点金、银色，方形的棋盘轻声对他呼喊， 引诱着他。Charles将所有棋子摆在属于它们的位置上，排成精准的行列，棋盘中央摆着一张米白色的便签，纸的边缘压着黑白方块的角。  
  
_我知道这不是你的节日，但我不能什么都不送。我也知道我们已经对旧的那套很满意了，但我想你该拥有一套真正属于你的。也许我们之后可以测试一下？_  
  
Erik看着便签，盯着Charles凌乱的手写体，最后几个字母毫无方向感地翻着筋斗。他的拇指横过墨水，抚摸着那些字，然后坐在床上，就算他不知是想哭还是想笑，他相信自己此时此刻需要一个沉重的物品支撑着自己。  
  
Charles买了一件礼物给他。一件美丽的礼物，没有任何理由，除非Charles想让Erik开心。这件东西，他想，不属于他，但属于他们，因为便签上留下的那个充满愉悦的问题—— _也许我们可以测试一下？_ ——也是礼物的一部分，只不过它被单独提出。  
  
他小心翼翼地拣起白国王，它似乎被他的触摸所吸引，这或许是他的幻想，它在他的之间呼喊Charles的名字，温暖、亲切、又有些可爱。  
  
在心跳与心跳的间隔之时，他意识到自己爱上了Charles Xavier。绝望地，庄重地，深沉地、爱上了。  
  
这甚至算不上惊奇，真的，虽然他会产生这种想法已经令他错愕。但在内心更深的地方，他清楚自己已经陷进去了。  
  
如果他可以找到Charles并告诉对方，这可有够荒谬的。想知道Charles是否也怀着同一种情愫，或是有可能产生同样的感受，假设Erik有机会说服他。  
  
Erik从不是个和罗曼蒂克沾边的人——他对情人节的困惑程度与圣诞节如出一辙——但倘若Charles给了他希望，那么Erik会试着变得浪漫。毕竟他具备不少关于战术的知识，相信以往的经验可以用来攻克这个新领域。  
  
但，尽管Erik的整个世界都因那套国际象棋搞得天昏地转，这还不够完美，因为他仍未找到Charles，于是Erik站起身走向门口。他将白国王放进自己的口袋，确保万无一失。  
  
也许在疗养室？Charles之前是否不小心被破碎的饰品划到手，在众人没察觉的情况下？Erik不这么认为，但他没有一直看着对方，也许在他不在的时候 发生了什么。他脑中浮现出Charles独自承受痛苦的画面，Charles当然不可能跟任何人透露，而这种念头如冰柱般戳穿了Erik的胸膛，然后他走 下古老破旧的楼梯时差点没扭到脚踝。他们真的得好好修一下这些楼梯了，他不禁想道。  
  
但Charles不在那里，Erik紧贴门框，扫视这间空荡荡的屋子，然后一只手滑进口袋触及白国王，它在他手中显得安静而坚忍。

直至现在，最初的忧虑开始躁动，发展成了恐慌，这对从未有过此感觉的Erik而言本就够可怕的了，他也不想看到自己就这样失去理智，但Charles为他买了一套国际象棋并且对着他唱歌儿还朝他微笑，而现在Charles人间蒸发了，Erik不知如何是好。  
  
他知道他该怎么办，当然，多年积攒下来的训练与自制力告诉他需要做些什么。他有不少现在用得上的技能；他非常善于找人，假设谁从他这里掠走了 Charles，那么Erik将会不惜余力地找回他。但就现在而言他没有完全确定，还失去了正常思考的能力，因为Charles仍在失踪中。  
  
他做了一次深呼吸，紧接着跑回那吓人的楼梯上，思索他首先该做什么，然后在他脑子里大喊「CHARLES!!」 能多响就有多响。  
  
他已经不期许得到回应了。恐怕Charles不是受伤了或在哪里病倒了就是被绑架了又也许出于某种原因不愿搭理任何人而Erik并不知道缘由但他能想得到 的可能性都太可怕，而且他常常告诫Charles离他的脑袋远点，尽管抗拒此举动的原因他记不起来了，Charles也一直很努力地想尊重他的要求，所以 不管怎样都不会对他作出回应。  
  
但，神奇地是，他很快得到答复，幸福来得太突然使得他差点摔倒。  
  
「Erik？怎么了——你为什么这么生气？你还好吗？发生什么了？」  
  
「Charles，你在哪？！」  
  
「我在外面，怎么了——」  
  
「怎么在外面？你难道不知道外面多冷——冻人吗，Charles！」Erik已经出了门，甚至没空套上毛衣，也没空在古老的木质大门从他身后关上前及时对孩子们诧异的眼神作出答应。  
  
「在外面的是我，Erik，我当然知道。有什么不对的吗？」  
  
「我不能——」“见鬼的你在哪？”Erik焦躁地大喊。他的夜间视力极好，但眼前有太多该死的树和雪人和闪烁的灯泡，他不知道往哪个方向看。  
  
“我在这里。”Charles说，出现在大宅外面最难得察觉的角落，圣诞节装饰物品的触手还未延伸到这儿。月光从云后探了出来，洒在他脸上，随后又不见了。  
  
“我没有走远，Erik，别担心。别告诉我又发生什么不好的事了；我真的没有窃听的意思，但你看上去对某件事特别顾虑，而且——”剩下的话语被打断，因为Erik的臂膀正围绕着他，力道之大让Charles不得不小声抗议。  
  
「Ow！Erik，怎么了——」  
  
「你身上很冷。快回屋里。你需要暖和一下。马上。」  
  
「我很好！」  
  
「你没有！」确实，Charles身着一件尺寸过大的羊绒毛衣，但他那双没有带手套的手在Erik碰触时是冷冰冰的，还有他的脸颊也是，Erik伸手探了探温度。  
  
“Charles，你为什么在外面？”  
  
“噢……我只是需要一些个人空间，我想。”Charles柔柔叹气，倚靠着Erik，任由他支撑自己的重量，俩人站在冰冻的大地上，旁边就是一只发光的塑料驯鹿，五光十色的光芒几乎覆盖整个世界。“我想——算了，你肯定觉得这很蠢，这不重要。”  
  
“如果这对你而言很重要，”Erik果断地说，“对我亦是如此。尤其它导致你在寒冬连手套都没戴就跑出来了。”还导致你离我而去。我们。所有人。  
  
Charles盯着他。「我不会离开你。」  
“抱歉，你刚才的想法太响了。Erik，你不认为我真的会离开你——你们——对吧？”  
  
「我希望永远不。」“那么，请告诉我。”  
  
「你不介意我刚才听到你心中所想之事？」“你不会——这不重要，Erik，真的。”  
  
「不。」“Charles，我会问无数次直到你告诉我为止。”  
  
Charles再次叹气。他呼出的寒气在空气中构成一片白色的云，“好吧，那……”「关于今晚发生的种种……你看……我从来没真正过过一个真正的圣诞节。 我继父他不……好了。我想好歹今年不仅是我和Raven两个人过，我觉得我可以……听着，我告诉你这不重要。我很好。大宅会复原的。」  
  
「我很抱歉。」  
  
「为了什么？你当然不清楚真正原因。」  
  
「我仍然感到抱歉。」  
  
「Erik，」Charles看着他，黑色天际下的眼眸也让人难以看清，然而此时月亮再次偷偷探出身子，留下一道银色极细的边缘，在静谧的夜晚徘徊。  
  
「别担心，拜托。」在这句话之后，Erik又听到一声轻轻的呢喃，尽管Erik很确定这是他不该听到的：「我很开心你的手臂正围绕着我/请这样一直抱紧我。」  
  
Erik手臂的力量又收紧了些，当发自内心的笑意情不自禁地蔓延到脸上，他的心跳漏了一拍。“Charles，”他扬起嗓音，“谢谢你送的那套棋。”  
  
Charles微微歪着头，一侧的丝发落在他的面颊上，“那你喜欢吗？”  
  
“我爱它。”  
  
“我很高兴。你得知道我很难找到适合你的礼物。我承认自己平时会做点小弊；我在买礼物方面没有天赋，但大部分人会通过想法告诉我他们想要什么。尤其是Sean，不知为何，我不太能理解他对桑椹香味乳液的狂热喜好。但我不能对你这么做，所以我只能靠猜的。”  
  
“Charles，”Erik再次开口，“你很厉害。我甚至没想到——我甚至没给你买任何东西，我很抱歉。”  
  
“噢，不，我不打算任何人送我什么。我完全没想过——好吧。你不需要这么做。”Charles蓦地移开目光，然后再次抬头，他的笑容因这不完美的节日变成了一种伪装。  
  
接着Erik说，“不，我想我应该这么做，”  
他吻了他，在闪烁的星光下与凌冽的寒风中。  
  
Charles的唇是冰凉的，但它们微微分开，像是在欢迎，在激动之中Erik能感受到两人的思想被一股洪水侵袭。他将Charles拉得更近，试图温暖 他，探索着那挨着他嘴唇的迷人肌肤，当Charles真正地开始回应他的吻时，他的举动带着一点羞涩，并非犹豫而是出于震惊，Erik在心里喊了一声 “好”，一只手插在对方曲卷的发间，丝发如同冰冷的丝绸划过他的指尖，Charles也在心中叫好，愉悦到了差点就要放声大笑的地步，引爆了包含着喜悦的 烟火，火花四溅，Erik完全知道Charles此刻的想法，因为他们的感受是相同的。  
  
「Charles，」他默念，而Charles似乎轻声嘀咕了一句「我想我爱你，」  
于是Erik回答「我知道，」是的，他能从对方话中体会到这个不容置疑的事实，「我也爱你，你得清楚这点，」因为他从来没真正说过这几个字，Charles对此忍俊不禁，刚失笑出声就打了个寒颤，他们仍站在外面，在茫茫夜晚里，在刺骨的冰冷之中。  
  
Erik暗自咒骂了一句，主要是对着自己。他察觉对方的颤抖，便以最快的速度将两人弄回屋内，一路上保持着两手围绕Charles的姿势。「你。床。现在。在你那该死的毯子下。」  
  
Charles点点头，没有意见，这说明他已经冷到没有力气了。Erik猛地推开卧室门，将他推到在堆积如山的枕头上，“待在这儿，我很快回来。”紧接着他跑下楼去厨房了。  
  
他已经没有更多的耐心等待茶水被泡好了，他得给Charles弄些热饮。  
Raven的头探进厨房，“你有——”  
  
“我找到他了，他很好。”将会很好。Erik会确认这一点。所有Charles所需要的东西，他都会准备周到。  
  
他花上几秒钟的时间沉浸在震惊之中——他那所谓的照顾从何开始变成了誓言？——但现在他还有更重要的事要考虑。  
  
Raven必然从他脸上看透了他的想法，因为她只顾着点头，雀跃地朝他笑，“是时候了！”说完这句她就溜走了，在Erik作出任何回复之前。  
  
她是对的，不管怎样。是时候了。已经够迟了。  
  
他更加小心地跑上楼，生怕手中的热茶溅得到处都是，他察觉Charles蜷缩成球状，覆盖在层层羊毛毯下的身子明显打着颤。他阖上蓝眸，隐约可见纤长的睫毛，那刹那，Erik感到自己的心脏停止跳动了。  
  
「Charles？」  
  
「噢，你回来了！」埋在被窝里的蓬松头发再次出现，以及Charles的笑容。窗帘仍是敞开的，窗外的繁星啊月亮啊结了冰霜的草儿啊也注视着他们，但它们的目光已不再充满敌意，只因Charles对Erik微笑，全世界都注意到了，并因此而变得明亮。  
  
「我很想念你，」Charles补充道，「有你在身边比较暖和。」  
  
对他来说一样，但Erik即便在脑中交流也不愿表现得那么肉麻。但他还是这么想了，在面对Charles戏谑的笑时不让自己看上去太尴尬。“别说了。” 「你现在还好吗？」  
  
「冷。但有所好转。」“我以为这是很可爱的想法。你给我泡了茶？”  
  
「当然。」他递过去，注意到Charles的手颤抖着，他没有松开马克杯，于是他们的手一起捧着马克杯。「需要帮助吗？」  
  
「我爱你。」“是的，你可以和一起躺床上。”  
  
「我也爱你。」“Charles，我认为——你确定你想——现在提出这主意好吗？”他曾幻想过无数次邀请的方式，没有一次觉得自己会拒绝他，但在每种可能性里Charles都十分享受更不会打寒颤，且没有任何冻死的危险。  
  
Charles眨眨眼，那双眼睛在腾升起的蒙蒙雾气中散发着幽蓝的光。“我认为你想的和我想的不是一回事。也许是一样的，但我们可以把那件事留到早上，等我能重新感觉到自己的手指。对不起。”  
  
Erik顿了一会儿去领略他话中的意思，接着把马克杯放在床头柜上，钻进被子里，不小心将近乎一半的枕头踢到床下，然后手臂绕过 Charles，Charles依偎着他卷成一团，而他尽可能地散发热量。他们都穿着衣服，一股冷意缭绕在衣角，指尖和睫毛上，但只要Charles的心 跳强而有力，心脏的跃动填补了他们之间的空缺，其余的这些都不重要。  
  
「别感到抱歉，只要你快点好起来。」  
  
「我发誓我正在好转。已经好多了。我喜欢那些念头，提醒你一下，我指的是明早哟。」  
  
他能感到这是真的，Charles的确实温暖了些，不单单是对那逐渐消失的生理上的颤抖有所察觉，还有他的大脑。Charles吻他的舌尖上残留着加了糖 的茶的味道，Erik又在心里想「我也喜欢这些念头。」然后尝试着将脑中关于他的画面传送给对方。Charles用又一个吻回应了他，窗外充满节日气息的 灯光闪烁着喜庆的光芒，Erik就这样亲密无间地抱着他，直到，最终，两人一起陷入沉睡，被蓝色丝绸床单和暖和的毯子和安全感还有他的那些想法包围着，现 在，他可以给那些想法取个名字；它不再遥远不可及，它的名字是爱。  
  
翌日清晨，Charles醒来时他正坐在床头，睡眼惺忪的Charles眨眨蓝眼睛，这颜色就像阳光折射在暖洋洋的海面上，正如阳光透过窗帘半敞的窗照射 进来那样。Charles还穿着昨日那件过分宽大的毛衣，他凌乱不堪的发朝着各个方向张牙舞爪，却是Erik眼中所见过的最美风景。  
  
他望向Erik，明明在打哈欠却想朝对方笑。霎时这又了Erik眼中最美的风景。  
  
“早上好。”  
  
“早上好，”Charles回答，总算露出了真正的微笑而不是打哈欠。他高兴地察觉到Erik依然在房间内徘徊，难以掩饰的快乐如潮水涌动，Erik再次心想「我爱你」，因为他无法不重复这句话，那些正面的明亮的情绪倾泻而出，几乎使他喘不过气。  
  
「我也爱你。」“这是个非常棒的早晨。你怎么站在那儿？过来这里。”  
  
Erik向床的方向移动，Charles的身体往前探去，试图将他拉扯到自己的水平位，Erik却说，“等下，先别，”然后Charles诧异地瞪着他。  
  
“如果你不愿意——我以为你——”  
  
“我当然愿意，一直都是。你根本猜不到我有多想要。但我得先给你点东西。”  
  
“哦？”Charles坐起身来。「你不必这么做；我以为我昨晚已经和你说过了。不管怎样，你已经，呃，给了一些我喜欢的东西，你得知道。」  
  
「我知道这不必要。但我想这么做。因为你应该拥有一个圣诞节的早晨。」“给。”  
  
此前他将它藏在床底，因为他没有任何包装圣诞礼物的经验之道，但他不觉得Charles会介意。他边想边将礼物拿出来——不可思议的感觉难以抑制地袭来——它（礼物）在晨光下流光闪烁，尽管这出乎他的意料，但一股骄傲之情油然而生。显然，这束阳光在赞美他的礼物。  
  
Charles的眼睛微微张大，伸出他的手，Erik将小小的雕塑品放在他手中。  
  
他早上花上好几个小时，以心灵感应的方式收集了所有破损的装饰物，它们原本已被交予孩子们处理，散落在大宅周围。进行这件事的同时他得时不时地瞄上 Charles几眼，以确保他没醒来的迹象，他从中选择了最合适的材料，将它们组合在一起，零碎的金属质边角料和勾丝，泛着五颜六色光泽的材料乖乖听他的 话，找到属于自己的位置，  
  
现在看看成品，它躺在Charles的掌心，Erik不得不承认他或许开始喜欢上圣诞节装饰品了。  
  
“Erik……”Charles的嗓音中带着不可置信，以及一丝隐约的敬佩，在阳光的折射下这件小东西显现出五彩缤纷，映在他的脸上。“你是怎么——谢谢你——你什么时候制作的这个？”  
  
Erik耸耸肩，“你并不是个浅睡眠者，Charles。” 「喜欢它么？」  
  
“有趣，真的，我平时睡眠很浅。我无法控制它……大多数情况下只会不断窥听所有人的梦，当然之后我会醒过来。但你在身边时似乎有所改善。” 「我当然喜欢它了！我爱它。我爱你。」  
  
「我也爱你。并且接下来的每个夜晚我都会陪你入眠，如果这能使你休息得更好。」他扬起嗓音，“圣诞快乐，Charles，”Charles回了一句「是的！」  
  
当Charles吻他时，那两片热切的唇带着一股暖意，他将Erik推到床上，指尖的那抹触感也十分温暖。接着，他们将昨夜所想到的各种令人身心愉悦的想 法以最大程度付诸于行动，直到欣喜若狂的俩人边大笑边喘着气。而Erik自制的雕塑品将洒进来的阳光化为万花筒般旋转跳跃的绚烂光芒，将他们紧紧围绕。

 

  
_I’ll never tell you the secrets I’m holding  
I love this leash that holds me  
when I try to run away  
I felt like this on my way home  
and I’m not scared_

 

**这个系列属于：**

      节日系列第一篇

 

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 译者语：  
> 这是我的第一篇译文，如果大家觉得还不错请给kudos :) 也请大家多多支持作者！  
> 这篇是我很喜欢的文章类型于是就翻了。这位作者写了一整个以EC为CP的“节日系列”，圣诞节是这个系列的第一篇（无虐，有种温馨大家庭的感觉，这篇里Charles好温柔好人妻~看完后心里暖暖的）
> 
> ※ 为保证阅读流畅，翻译后的某些词句可能与原作品稍有不符（但尽量贴近原文意思），译者对于不太明白的地方也有所改动/或许翻译得不对，见谅！
> 
> ※ 文中出现「」代表角色之间的大脑感应/交流。
> 
> ※ 无Beta，欢迎捉虫！


End file.
